Across The New Divide
by Kitteh Of Doom
Summary: *Set after the 3rd movie, major changes with everything!* Five years have passed, the war is over and Autobots and Decepticons have come together in proclaimed peace but peace is hard to find, some may never find and for others it might be too late...various paring, possibly other stuff too, rating may change so...stay tune! R


**Changing a lot of stuff that happened in the movies…cause I want too and the movies sucked (well some parts of it)! But Transformers and stuff still belong to their respected owners/companies..or whatever. Yeah like I said I'm changing a lot of stuff so you have been warned TWICE. I don't how or if I'm going to continue this story I'm a very busy person and I get writers' block easily like you wouldn't believe but yeah I'm going to try, no promises though, but any help, advice, encouraging stuff would be awesome. I need it. It will be for now unbeta. But will do my best not to mess up with grammar and making mistakes. So anyways here the first chapter to my story, enjoy and r&r please and thank you! :3**

Across The New Divide

Chapter 1 - And Peace on Earth…

Five years have passed since the Chicago Battle. And a lot had happened during those five long years. The biggest change was that the War was over. Despite that tension and mistrust was still high between both robotic factions. However Optimus was certain that if things continued to go the way it was peace would at last be achieved. After all earth was their home now. Cybertron was gone forever.

Megatron had tried to bring Cybertron through a Space Bridge and revive it by destroying Earth but Optimus having no other choice to save his new found home ordered that the Bridge be destroyed. The result of that order caused their planet to implode. The survivors of both factions who managed to escape Cybertron fled quickly to Earth.

There had been fear at first that the War would renew again on the human planet but Megatron had come to the realization that with Cybertron gone, and Earth their only place left, a war over it would be next to meaningless. So Optimus and him and various human leaderships had met, discussed and a truce called and three years after the war was officially declared over. But peace it seemed never came easy.

From both factions there had been great outcries against the truce. For the Autobots, many had demanded that Megatron and his followers be judged and sentenced for what they had done during the span of the war. The sentence from many was immediate deactivation for all Decepticons. But Optimus to the shock of his own close friends and comrades stood and defended his enemies. It took a lot of convincing though, some pleading and a speech or two for many Autobots to relent but Optimus knew there was those who still harboured a deep hatred inside them.

The Decepticons reaction to the truce was received with mixed results. Most of them out of fear of Megatron had agreed at once with his decision but the Constructicons had rebelled, declared their leader weak and left. A few small groups of Decepticons ended up following after the Constructicons. They roamed Earth causing all sorts of havoc but Optimus, the Autobots, NEST and help from former Decepticons were close to bringing them down.

It had been a surprise for many when a major of the Decepticons joined up with the Autobots and NEST. The first was Blackout and Grindor, their helicopter altmodes were now NEST most valued vehicles for going on missions against the Con Rebels. Blackout's minion Scorponok served as back up for them when on the ground. Among them who joined were Sideways, the Dreads, and Scalpel also know as The Doctor who now worked with Ratchet (the duo were quite feared by every bot).

Barricade was a different story. He had gone underground when the truce was called, he would suddenly appearing on NEST scanners in random areas all over the US before disappearing again. Prowl had made it his sole mission to track him down but so far he had no luck. The Shelby cruiser was proving to be quite a Houdini.

As for Soundwave; he had returned to Carly as her Mercedes-Benz car. This was a big surprise for many especially for Carly. But Soundwave had simply just stated, "This is our 'Sam'.". Shockwave had soon joined him and together they made her CEO of Hotchkiss Gould Investments and the boss of Acuretta Systems, another unexpected surprise for everyone. Their reason was that both businesses were created by Decepticons for Decepticons and would remain that way. However with Carly, the lady in charge she quickly changed that and both businesses now supported NEST much to Shockwave's displeasure.

But the biggest shockers came from both Megatron and Starscream. The two most feared and hated Decepticons in history had done compete 180s. Starscream had joined up with the Autobots too. When the tattooed Lockheed Martin F-22 flew into NEST airspace and requested to land (which was granted after a heated argument among the Autobots and humans) he was greeted by every type of firearm (both human and bot), all trained on his spark but after exchange words with Optimus and several important humans he was accepted. But it took a long time for any Autobot to trust him. The Seeker was still having trouble but had found support from several unexpected sources, Optimus, Wheeljack and Jazz being his main ones.

As for Megatron; he kept to himself. The silver former warlord had returned to Africa with only Igor as company. He had in all meaning of the words became a hermit. But every now and then, suddenly a Cybertron jet would land at NEST airfield but Megatron's visit were brief. He often only spoke with Optimus, sometimes the humans in command or Starscream. And maybe out some loyalty still to his former leader Starscream would fly back with him and return a few days later. This behaviour from his former rival worried Optimus but he was busy with helping bringing together the two factions members and the humans to do anything about it but the reports always came back good so he left it alone.

Yes a lot had changed and there was more changes to come but for now everything was peaceful. Until a certain flashy yellow Camaro came screaming onto Base one fine afternoon, driving wildly and honking loudly. The commotion drew everyone's (bots too) attention to the vehicle. The Camaro erratically sped towards the main Autobot hanger, barely dodging Autobots (both in altmode and robot form) and humans (a couple of them had to jump out the way to avoid being hit and run over) where Optimus, Ironhide, Jazz and Ratchet had hurried over along with Lennox and visiting Epps.

"What's with Bumblebee?" Lennox asked, suddenly on alert. "Is it Con Rebels?"

Jazz shrugged and called out to the Camaro. "Hey lil buddy, what's up huh?"

Bumblebee never replied but suddenly started to donuts in front of them, honking loudly.

"Maybe he knocked a few bolts loose or something?" Epps said.

Ratchet who stood towering behind him grunted and muttered, "If they are I'll fix them pretty quick."

Ironhide who had with the quick aid of Ratchet and human doctors survived the Rust blast from Sentinel Prime chuckled. He was still in recovery and out of commission. But due to the Rust destroying his whole right arm and weakening other parts of his body it was very highly doubtful that he would ever return to the battlefield. He couldn't even transform into his altmode anymore.

Optimus stepped forward, being careful of Bumblebee's donut spinning. He was greatly concerned. Despite being one of their best soldiers Bumblebee was still young and the thought of the war having caused any sort of trauma on him often crossed his processor.

"Bumbleebee, calm down! Slow down, what is going on? Bumble-WHOA!"

Optimus quickly leaped back as Bumblebee spun into a human sized table and sent it flying and causing him to veer towards Optimus's foot. The Camaro missed but barely. Jazz leaped forward, dancing almost as he dodged the crazed yellow car in attempts to stop it without causing injury or damage.

"Bee! Chill yo! Hey, Man cut it out! Your going to hurt someone! Or yourself!"

Optimus joined him in calling to the Camaro. It suddenly turned worst when Bumblebee nearly sideswiped both Lennox and Epps. Ironhide with his one arm and quickly snatch both up off the floor and Ratchet pulled out one of his feared weapons, a large metal wrench and stepped forward towards the car.

"If its not loose bolts then he's going to end up with some!"

"Ratchet! Wait, don't!"

Optimus cried out and stepped to block him when suddenly Bumblebee came to a jerking halt. Everyone turned to look at him. The car gave a quick beep and flashed it lights twice then the driver's side door popped open and Sam - fell out and onto the floor with a thud. Ironhide quickly put down Lennox and Epps who both hurried over towards the young man's side. Bumblebee transformed back into his bipedal form and began to 'talk' wildly while waving his arms and hands in the air.

"Sam! Are you ok, kid?" Lennox asked as he pulled Sam into a upright position.

Sam moaned. "W-w-w-what?"

"Are you ok?" Epps said.

Sam was clearly dazed and confused. "…Y-y-yeah…g-give…me…a few…m-m-i-i-nutes…"

Ratchet turned to scowl at Bumblebee and raised his wrench raised up in the air. "Bumblebee! You scrambled his processor!"

Jazz leaped in between him and the smaller bot. "Easy up, Doc! I'm sure Bumblebee has a reason for such a display…right?"

Bumblebee nodded almost excitedly. Jazz beamed. "See he has a reason!"

Optimus looked down at Sam who was being fussed over by Lennox and Epps. "Is he ok?"

Lennox looked up at him, gave a small grin and nodded. "Sam will be ok. He's just really really dizzy that's all OP, he needs some time to get his head on straight."

Ratchet's optics widened the narrowed into angry slits which landed on Bumbleebee. "You knock his head crooked!"

Bumblebee quickly jumped and grabbed a hold of Jazz, trying to use him as a shield. Beeping and whirling, a playing all sorts of sounds from his radio loudly in fear. Ironhide tried his best to hold the medic back from smacking the yellow bot with his wrench.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone fell quiet and turned to look at Optimus who didn't look very pleased. He pointed in succession at everybody.

"Ratchet stop trying to wrench beat Bumblebee."

"Ironhide get Ratchet away from Bumblebee."

"Bumbleebee get off of Jazz's back."

"Bumblebee you better have a good reason to why you caused such a ruckus."

"Lennox, Epps, take Sam to the human infirmity and have him check out."

A groan sounded and Optimus jerked his helm to look at Sam who just suddenly then looked bright and alert and he said, "I asked Clary to marry me and she said yes and then she said she was pregnant." before passing out completely in Lennox and Epps's arms.

**And that's where it ends…for this chapter! Working on the second chapter, no idea when I will get it done, this one took me three hours…the most I wrote in a long time come to think of it, but in my poor perfectionist mind it looks all wrong T-T**

**I missed supper and my TV show about cute baby animals but I can live with that, and like I said before the chapter begun *insert that writing here* and R&R please and thankies :3**


End file.
